Pleasure Night
by bluerose-28
Summary: Kaname is finally home after a long business trip. He misses his beloved silver angel very much. What plans will Kaname have for his beloved wife? LEMON, YAOI.


**Hello everyone! As promised, I specially wrote this fanfic for those authors/readers who reviewed/favorited/alert my story Cold LoveXD As a thank you gift, this story is gonna be all about KanameXZero YAOI LEMONNNNNN XD Kaname is gonna be the seme, and Zero is gonna be the uke. I would normally prefer Kaname as the seme, and Zero as the uke, but if any of you would like me to write a story with Zero as the seme, and Kaname as the uke, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL ME XD I actually find semeZero kinda hot, i was against it at first, after i attempted to read a story with Zero as the seme, i couldn't stop reading. JUST TOO HOT XD**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not ownany of the Vampire Knight characters, just.. borrowing it :3 It belongs to Hino Matsuri. If I were to ever own this story, ZERO IS NEVER LEAVING KANAME'S BED XD He's gonna spent his whole life there with Kaname XD oops :3

**WARNING:** This one-shot is purely yaoi/boyxboy relationship. This story is gonna be super kinky!:D If you aren't into yaoi, or if you are still underaged, it would be better not to read any further:(

Pleasure Night

Kaname sighed as he took out his house keys from the pocket from one hand, while the other hand was holding a small luggage bag. How he misses his Zero so much. He was finally home from a busniess trip in New York. How he hated those business trips. He has to attend meetings after meetings, and the only thing waiting for him back at the hotel after work are reports. He has to read stacks and stacks or useless reports which, he doesn't give a damm about! Maybe he should retire soon? But he is only in his tweenties! Not that he will have any financial problems if he stopped working. This guy is so rich, that he has money to burn, LITERALLY!

He opened the door to his penthouse and was greeted by the delicious smell of food Zero that normally prepares. He dropped his luggage on the floor, and went straight to the kitchen. Only to find his precious wife stirring soup with his headphones on. He was humming to the song that he was listening to while he bend over to get soy sause. Zero didn't notice Kaname in the kitchen so the pureblood smirked and took his opportunity to sneak behind the hunter and drabbed him by the waist. Zero jumped at that and then he smiled when he could smell the faint smell of cologne that his husband uses.

He turned around while the pureblood was still holding onto his waist. He placed his headphones onto his neck and gave the pureblood a hug. He burried his face onto his husband's chest and sighed. 'How I missed him so much.' He thought and smiled as he felt Kaname rubbing circles at his back. They finally pulled apart and Kaname cupped Zero's face. Zero smiled and gave Kaname a peck on the lips and turned to continue with his cooking. "I haven't seen you in two weeks and I've missed you so much Zero." Kaname said as he held onto the hunter's waist and rested his chin on Zero's shoulder as he watched the soup being stirred.

"I've miss you too Kaname, so how was your business trip?" Zero asked as he turned the stove of and lifted his free hand to the upper shelf to retrive two bowls. "Stressful, those old men can't even handle the company without me, and don't even get me started with those meetings. It was downright boring, totally a waste of my time. Well, at least the weekend is here, and I'm finally home. I can finally get some rest. I totally ran out of Zero juice." Zero chuckled while Kaname sighed as he rested his forehead onto Zero's shoulder.

"Oh well, it's good that you're home now. I was lonely during these two weeks, and we couldn't talk much on the phone because you needed your rest." Zero said as he poured the soup contents into the bowls and went over to place it on the table with Kaname still over him. "Did you masturbate while thinking of me Zero?" Kaname whispered sexily into the hunter's ear bit it, earning a moan from him. Zero blushed and swang his hands and Kaname quickly let go and chuckled at Zero's reaction. "W-Why would I masturbate while thinking of you prevert!" Zero blushed while avoiding Kaname's direct eye contact. This made Kaname laugh. "Hahaha, okay okay, I'm gonna take a bath now, wanna join me?" Kaname said jokingly and earned a spoon flying to his direction. He dodged it and ran out of the kitchen, laughing and leaving a very embarrased Zero behind. "Gosh is he preverted." Zero mumbled to himself as he turned around to set the table.

Kaname camed downstairs with his hair slightly wet, wearing his pyjamas. He headed for the kitchen and saw Zero waiting for him, already seated at the dining table. Zero smiled as he saw Kaname. "You hungry Kaname? I made alot of food today." Just after the hunter said that, Kaname's stomach growled so he quickly went and took a seat, embarrased. Zero chuckled at this and started eating. Kaname drooled as he saw the variates of food. 'So Zero decided to cook Chinese food today hmm.' He thought as he picked up his chopsticks and started with the chicken dish in front of him.

They had a small conversation, and of course, some teasing from Kaname and some blushing from Zero. They finally finished their meal and Zero took the dishes to the sink and started soaping them while the pureblood was just sitting there, watching his wife from the back. Zero always declined the pureblood's help in the kitchen as who knows something might happen. The last time Zero allowed Kaname to make breakfast, those eggs exploded and the pureblood earned a good scolding from Zero. How did those eggs explode he still had no idea. Besides that, the hunter also allowed Kaname to help wash the dishes and in the end, several plates broke and it almost cut Kaname's finger.

After Zero finished washing those dishes he turned to Kaname and held his hands. He lead them to the tv room and they sat there while watching a movie. Kaname's head was on Zero's lap and Zero played with his strains of hair as the movie was playing. An idea struck Kaname and he turned his head so his nose faced the hunter's inncer tigh. He went closer to Zero's clothed member and parted his mouth and gently wrapped his mouth around it. Zero jumped at the sudden movement and moaned loudly.

Kaname took it as an encouragement and lifted his hands to pull Zero's zipper down. He slowly pulled down his pants and underwear down. He smiled as he saw Zero's member hardern and lightly stroke it. '' N-ahh" Zero moaned loudly while Kaname massaged his balls. Kaname then took his member and started stroking it up and down slowly. "K-Ka-namee, f-faster." Kaname ignored Zero's pleas and continued stroking at the same speed while massaging his balls. He continued that action and smirked when he saw precum. Kaname bend down to lick the precum of and took Zero's member into his mouth. He brushed his fangs along the slit to get a louder action from the boy and smirked.

"Ka-Kaname, faster!" Zero said and Kaname deep throat him and he moan to give Zero the extra vibration. "Nggghhhh! Kaname! It f-feels so.. g-good!" Kaname sensed that Zero was gonna come soon and he quickly placed a cockring onto Zero. "K-Kaname, w-where did y-you get that from?"Zero said as he whimpered. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." The pureblood smirked and went over to give a passionate kiss to the hunter. Their tongues battled for dominance and Kaname obviously won. His tongue was exploring Zero's mouth as his hands was wandering around Zero's chest and pinched his nipple. Zero moaned in the kiss and they finally pulled apart for air. A trail of saliva still connecting them. Kaname smiled as he stood up and carried Zero bridal style to their bedroom, and gently placed Zero on the bed while kissing him passionately again.

"I've missed you so much Zero." He said as he nibbled Zero's neck. This was one of the hunter's most sensitive places and he lightly bit it, and a red mark was left there. "I've missed you so much too." The hunter moaned and Kaname trailed kisses over his chest, while his hands were roaming everywhere. He slowly made his way down to Zero's member and lightly licked it. He swirled his tongue around the head. Zero thrashed while Kaname engulfed him into his mouth. He brushed his fangs along the slit to get a more louder action from the boy. Zero didn't disappoint him for he shouted his name.

"K-Kaname! Y-You're killing me h-here! P-Pleasee, let me c-come!" Zero said in between his moans. Kaname finally took pity on the poor hunter and took the ring out, Zero couldn't take the sensations anymore and he came hard with a shout in Kaname's willing mouth. Zero sighed and relaxed, but suddenly tensed as he felt a lubbed finger probing his entrance. He willing spread his legs for Kaname and Kaname smirked.

Kaname straightened up and smirked at the picture under him. Zero's hair was messy, his cheeks flushed in an attractive pink and his mouth slightly parted. It went in and out and Zero parted his legs further apart for the pureblood while he inserted another finger, letting the two fingers stretch him, scissoring his hole. Zero thrashed and moaned at this. He tried to push back so that Kaname's fingers could take him deeper, but was held by the pureblood. He whimpered but it immdiately changed into a moan when Kaname entered his third finger. This time, Kaname was going in and out, looking for his prostate while his other hand reached out and held Zero's member, stroking it.

Zero suddenly screamed, and Kaname immediately knew he was poking his prostate so he kept abusing that part of Zero. "Ngghhh, K-Ka-Ahhh-me, pl-please, put i-it in me n-noww!" Zero squirmed and thrashed around and Kaname smirked and withdrew his fingers and took out his shirt and pants. Zero whimpered at the loss but moaned again as he felt Kaname's hard member, pressing onto his entrance.

Kaname looked up and stared at him, kissing him passionately. He took Zero's legs and put it on his shoulders making Zero show his hole."What do you want Zero?" He stared at the blushing hunter and smirked. "T-Take me now, put your cock inside of me!" Zero panted and the pureblood rammed into him. "Ahhhhhhh...!'' Zero screamed and the pureblood kept thrasting into him, hitting the hunter's prostate continously. Kaname thrusted harder onto his prostate while Zero kept moaning and screaming while whittering below him. Zero finally came and tighten his muscles around Kaname's cock, which in turn made him scream Zero's name and he came into Zero's hole.

Kaname fell on top of Zero and the hunter brought his arms to the pureblood. They kissed passionately and Kaname slowly pulled his limb member out. Zero ignored the hot liquid flowing down his tighs and hugged the pureblood. "That was amazing Kaname, I love you." Zero said as he panted. "I love you too Zero, you're the best and I've missed you." He said to the hunter and the hunter smiled as he snuggle closer to the pureblood. Minutes later, they fell asleep in their lover's embrace.

-Chapter End-

**Ahhh! I've finally finished this chapter! Omg, it took me four hours to write this and I'm extremely exausted right now. Do you all think this one-shot is good? coz I find it extremely difficult to write lemon but I hope I can get better! I'm too tired to re-read it to check for mistakes, so if there is, I guess, I'm sorry. So I hope you guys enjoyed it AND PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me extremely happy when I see review! XD So goodnight! AND REVIEW XD**


End file.
